Shut up Leo
by NekoMaji
Summary: Leo realize the craziest fact about his family. Read if you want to see the reaction of each Heroes, Titans, Olympians, Minor Gods, and Campers.
1. Percy

**Disclaimer:** Uncle _Rick Riordan_ owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus! I'm a random kid who likes to write. :]

**A/N:** English is not my first language. I warn you!

**One : Percy**

Percy Jackson woke up because of the loud bam on his cabin's door. He's taking a nice and good nap that afternoon, today there's nothing to do at camp and he keeps Chiron's advice._ If you don't have anything to do, take a good rest to regenerate your strength._ That's the plan but he didn't expect this!

"Percy! Open the door!" It's a familiar voice, one of his friends. "Come on!"

Percy got up on his bunk quickly, went to his cabin door and uncapped Riptide. _Enemy attacked? There I Is something wrong in Camp? _He thought. Then he opened the door, his expression is totally pissed. He wants to kill the damn thing for interrupting his afternoon nap.

He opened the door. "What!? What happened here?!" He noticed who was knocking his door hard.

"Whoa, Percy! Put that thing down!" It's the Hephaestus Head Counselor, Leo Valdez. "Nothing. It's just—"

"LEO. SPIT. IT. OUT." Percy said in commanding voice. He put Riptide down.

Leo opened his mouth. "Didyouknowyouaremyuncle."

"What?"

"Did you know you are my Uncle?"

Percy stunned. He didn't know it will come the day of doom! He doesn't want to think because Greek families are so messy. You are relative of her and him. Oh, life. He knows how it feels. He feels violated every time he realized he is related to those random people inside of the Ancient Greek. The more he knows his family. The more dangerous it comes.

"Your father is one of my grandfathers." Leo continued. "And my dad is your cousin!" Percy snapped out of it. He remembered Ares is his favorite cousin. He thought sarcastically. "That makes sense! You are my Uncle! _Uncle Jackson_." Leo teased.

"Shut up, Leo!"

"And… And! There's more! Jason is my…!"

"_Uncle_." Percy answered him and sighed. "What a nice world, huh? Welcome to the family, _nephew_." Percy said sarcastically. Oh. Headache.

**A/N:** Done! I hope you enjoy it. I'm crazy about this stuff for a week. :D

Like? Hate? I want to hear something from you.

04.24.2013


	2. Piper

**Disclaimer: **Uncle Rick Riordan_owned_Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. I'm a random kid who likes/loves to write**. :]**

**A/N: **English is not my first language. I warned you!

**Two : Piper**

It's a sunny day in Camp Half-Blood when Leo Valdez the Head Counselor of Hephaestus Cabin, the Supreme Commander of Argo II and Flame on Man. Mighty-Awesome-Guy-That-Girls-Love-Me. He added.

He decided to visit his close friend in her cabin. Piper McLean, Head Counselor of Aphrodite's Cabin and his best friend's girlfriend. He noticed Piper is in front of her cabin's door. Leo approached her.

"Good morning, Beauty Queen!" Leo greeted.

Piper braiding her hair and she greets Leo without looking at him. "Good morning, Repair Boy." When she's done fixing her hair, she looked at Leo and smiled.

Leo sits beside her. "Hey, Pipes! Did you know?" He said calmly.

"Hm?"

"If your mom and my dad are together…" Piper looked at him. "That means you are my…"

She interrupted him. "Shut up, Leo!" Piper found out how awkward your mom and his dad are married and together. Piper doesn't want to hear the silly fact. She already fed up of it. Piper decided to not think stuff like this. To be frank all of the Campers who are dating here at Camp are related on you. That's the awkward part of being a _demigod_. She doesn't want to talk about it. But here it is. She wishes Leo didn't brought it up.

"_Step sister_!" Leo blurted out and emphasizes the word.

"Gross!" Piper looked at Leo with disgusted face.

"Then, you are one of my _siblings_!

"Yuck, Leo!"

"I never thought of it!" Leo said with a glee. "My _step mom_ is the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. Why she makes me miserable in romance department?" He complained.

"I have enough today." Piper stood up and walks away. _I wish I can get innocent today. Nightmare._ She thought.

Leo protested but he still continued. "_Uncle _Grace and my _step-sister_ McLean are..."

Piper turned around and throws her hair brush hard on Leo. Leo dodged the coming thing.

"Shut up, Leo!" She used her charm speak.

Leo didn't say a word and he watched Piper walks away. When the charm speak is off, he is standing there _alone, _confuse.

"What? I'm telling truth." He mumbled.

**A/N: **Done! Early update for you guys. I hope you enjoy the Chapter Two. Leo went far I guess. Even me! I think. I will try to update Chapter Three later or tomorrow?**  
Like? Hate? I want to hear something from you.  
Thank you guys! :*****

Reviewed/ Faved/ Followed : TkeleChoG, SummerSpirit18, PjoHP, grape500, mad 4 the doctor, summer164, sweetiepie3311, EnglishRose101, fandomhospitalizedpatient

04.25.2013**  
**


	3. Jason

**Disclaimer: **Uncle Rick Riordan_owned_Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. I'm a random kid who likes/loves to write**. :]**

**A/N: **English is not my first language. I warned you!

**Three : Jason**

Jason Grace a son of Jupiter and a Former Praetor of SPQR he sits down in one of the bench after playing basketball with some Apollo's kids. When he opened his bottled water, Jason noticed Leo. His best friend when he lost his memory because of Queen Juno's plan. But they are still best friend when he gained his memory back.

"Hey, dude." Jason greeted.

Leo grinned at him and joins in the bench. "Hey! My-_Best-Uncle-Friend_!"

(A/N: Silly me. For making names.)

"What?"

Leo explained the craziest fact that he just found out about his _family_. He tried to explain his opinion to Jason. Jason nodded and understand the thing even the atmosphere between them is quite weird.

Jason sighed. "You cracked up big time." Then Jason drinks.

"Yeah." Leo realized something. "You know. I just realized, _you're dating your grandmother_." Jason almost choked to what he had heard. "Uncle Jason Grace." His expression is priceless when he looked at Leo; he narrowed his eyes and telling him that, are-you-fucking-serious-face.

"What?"

"Shut up, Leo."

"What? I'm telling the _truth_!"

"The _awkward_ truth, Leo. Thanks! But, no thanks!" Jason stood up; he wants to avoid the embarrassing part about their family and went back in the basketball field to erase the memory of today. Try to have fun playing basketball or asks Juno to erase his memory again. That will be a good idea.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy the Chapter Three. -I revised it. I saw mistakes. It's not niece, it should be grandmother. Sorry for mistakes.- HAHAHA. Sorry for the awkwardness and the nicknames. Best-Uncle-Friend. The awkward truth, that Jason is really dating his niece.

I can't believe what I'm writing. These hands of mine are so unpredictable. I apologize if Leo Valdez will be out of character. Sometimes, I didn't know if I can keep up with him or his personality. We are totally opposite. If you tried to merge the thinking and being nuts, you need to balance both. It's hard you know. Leo is right about it. "Thinking interferes of being nuts."

Attention! I'm so sorry for this coming future. Reason? It's because of lack of computer and internet connection. It's really sucks in my part. I will try to update if I have time. I will be back in classic writing again. Paper and Pen. )

Take care, everyone! You are the best!

**Like? Hate? I want to hear something from you.  
Thank you guys! :*****

Reviewed/ Faved/ Followed : TkeleChoG, SummerSpirit18, PjoHP, grape500, mad 4 the doctor, summer164, sweetiepie3311, EnglishRose101, fandomhospitalizedpatient, TearsOfDiamonds, SuperSizedMcShizzleGirl, TkeleChoG, Apeni, Sozz, The Indie Flower  
**  
**04.26.2013


	4. Percy 02

**Disclaimer: **Uncle Rick Riordan_owned_Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. I'm a random kid who likes/loves to write**. :]**

**A/N: **English is not my first language. I warned you!

**Four : Percy**

****

Camp Half-Blood is experiencing a hot weather. Let's skip that. In front of Poseidon Cabin there was Leo and Percy, they decided to hang out, _together_. This is quite unpredictable. Well, you know Percy don't have good terms with Leo since some _incidents_ from the past (shooting Roman camp and etc.) but _Fates_ given them a chance to made things clear. Now, it's good to know.

"This is boring, _Uncle_." Then Leo got an idea.

"Quit calling me _that_." Percy sighed.

Leo got an idea and he looked at Percy with a grin in his face.

Percy raised his eye brows. "What?" Percy doesn't like this type of Leo.

"Oh! Oh! Did you know the first _Persues_?" Percy nodded in response.

Hell, of course Percy knows him. Where his mother did got his name? Really, Leo?

"I heard from the rumors that you're took quests out of the blue back then, and you took missions to try to blown up Princess Andromeda or something."

"Yeah, bring back the good old days." Percy shrugged. He didn't want to remember that ship, memories are too much to bear.

"The first Perseus and Andromeda are together, right?"

"Well, they are." Percy nodded while answering.

"_Dude_," Leo emphasized the word. "You got _hots_ in a ship for almost… five years!" Percy looked at him like another head popped out. "And you.." Leo pointed. "You.." Leo tried to find the word. "Dumped _her_ like that!"

Percy stood up. "Whoa! Seriously, what the hell—"

Leo stoop up too and faced Percy. "Don't explain. I know." He crossed his arms, thinking.

"Okay, But Leo you are talking about the First Perseus and he is a son of Zeus. And he didn't even dump Andromeda. Well, save. Yes. Hundred years passed. And.. And.."

"And you stop visiting _her,_"

"_It_."

"Because of _Annabeth_, and you are both _together_ now. So, it's like that? No saying good bye or whatever."

Percy rubbed his temples.

"What kind of_ husband_ are you?"

"_Shut up_, Leo."

"You had _two_ kids!"

Percy sighed.

**A/N: **Uhh.. Hi. Reporting for duty! *Salute* I hope you enjoy Chapter Four. It's Percy, _again_. Well, I like the two of them. They have funny personality and I like it. They didn't even have a chance to interact in the book. Uncle Rick, please. For my sake make them like this. I always imagined it like that! Crack up big time.

Don't blame, Leo! He's reading greek myth or studying as a head counselor. It's needed. :D  
**  
Like? Hate? I want to hear something from you.**

Thank you guys! :***

Reviewed/ Faved/ Followed : TkeleChoG, SummerSpirit18, PjoHP, grape500, mad 4 the doctor, summer164, sweetiepie3311, EnglishRose101, fandomhospitalizedpatient, TearsOfDiamonds, SuperSizedMcShizzleGirl, TkeleChoG, Apeni, Sozz, The Indie Flower, helolo, oOShattered StarsOo, osnapitzbunny, Olympia5000, Dark Angel4566, Apeni, 2 Guest. **Whoever, you are. Show yourself and I want to hug you, man!**

05.26.2013

  
**  
**


	5. Nico

**Disclaimer: **Uncle Rick Riordan_owned_Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. I'm a random kid who likes/loves to write**. :]**

**A/N: **The Prophecy said : English is not my first language and I should warn you. Share my stuff and make you guys crack up a bit. Enjoy! Peace out!

**Five : Nico**

It was a sunny day (as usual) in Camp Half Blood. The awesome Leo Valdez decided to walk down in the woods to clear his mind a bit. Being a head counselor is a hard task. Sometimes, his cabinmates didn't take him seriously even the campers. He sighed and shrug the thought.

He noticed in the corner of his eyes there was a shadow figure. "Uh.. Hello?" He's nervous but prepared in case something unexpected happen which he expect. If something goes wrong he will summon his fire powers and blast the creature, shout for help or run for your lives. That's the plan. If this plan didn't save him. He is one of the heroes who died in painful way story. The end.

"Hey. What's up?" Someone appeared behind.

He turned around and make a fighting pose. He realized who is in front of him, gasped. "UNCLE NICO!"

"Uncle?" He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes! Because your dad is my grandpa that means you are my uncle. And. And. And I'm your nephew. Because my dad is your cousin. Means you are my uncle. Blah. Blah. Blah." He explained, exasperated.

"S-Shut up, Leo."

_And Wait! There's more!_

He had dark silky hair, pale skin, his usual clothes; an aviator's jacket, black jeans and T-shirt with skull head. He had a silver skull ring in his right hand and at his side hung his stygian sword (iron blade). The Ghost King (mentioned in the Titan's Curse), the Ambassador of Pluto and Bianca's little brother. Meet the son of Hades, Nico Di Angelo.

Leo glared at him. "What the heck was that for!?"

"I noticed you," He grabbed his Stygian sword and set it down and lean at it. "And you are alone."

"Yeah. You scare me to death!" He grumbled.

"Surprise." Nico expressed a cold creepy smile.

Seeing that smile he shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Traveling. I stumbled here, accidentally."

Leo nodded. "And accidentally scaring me." He mumbled.

"Hey! I didn't mean to scare you." Nico protested.

"Just because you are older than me!"

"I'm younger than you."

"Older!"

"Younger."

"Your age is seventy plus or something. I'm younger."

"I'm thirteen. It explain the years I'm walking on earth.**" (A/N: I follow his age in his dear cousin Percy who is seventeen this year in the book. And, when he released inside of Lotus Casino. Peace out!). **He keep his straight face. We know Hades hid Nico inside of Lotus Casino with his big sister, Bianca, when they are little kids, after Zeus killed their mom. "You are sixteen and it explains that you are older than me."

"Unfair!"

"It's fair and I'm younger, my dear nephew."

"But older, Uncle."

"Shut up, Leo." Nico said his goodbyes and shadow traveled.

Leo didn't argue.

**A/N: Heyyo! Reporting for duty! I know. I know. I'm being hiatus. To make up with you. I'll update now. Expect five or more this week! If it's not enough then I will make more.**

**And I apologize for being hiatus writer; life's changing, problems keep(s) arriving, my bucket lists being granted, there is a semester exam next week, after this month I need to submit my manuscript for comic contest which I doubtng to draft now, and if it's good, so yeah good luck with me and I'm stressed because I can't update here and ideas keep flooding even now. I'm happy to be back. Sorry for being talkative. It's just I miss you guys and this site. I swear on the River Styx it's true.**

**Like? Hate? I want to hear something from you.  
Thank you guys! :*****

To those who Review-ed, Fav-ed, and Follow-ed, I love you all! Let me give you a hug! You big guy or gal. You! - hugged you! - Don't worry I'm not a ribs breaker like cousin Tyson. - 

**Thank you so much! :)**

**Date : 08/05/2013**


	6. Luke

**Disclaimer: **Uncle Rick Riordan_owned_Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. I'm a random kid who likes/loves to write**. :]**

**A/N: **The Prophecy said : English is not my first language and I should warn you. Share my stuff and make you guys crack up a bit. Enjoy! Peace out!

**Six** **: Luke**

It was unplanned Underworld field trip that day with the others. Leo tried to appreciate the Underworld but he couldn't. First, it's damn dangerous here. Second, it's so dark. Third, you can hear weird noises around you that make your ears seek for refuge. Fourth, you need to be prepared because anytime there will be trouble. Fifth, Underworld creatures, like, skeletons, monsters, souls, and etc. are pretty nasty here. Sixth, this is the realm of Hades which means they are in the God's hand, you know. Hades is the least favorite and unwelcome God. For credit he hates demigods (except his children, sometimes). **(A/N: Sorry, Father. *Shrugged*).** And, any stuff that you can't appreciate Underworld.

Leo is somewhat excited and scared in his part. _Like, Whoa! This is Underworld! And you are kidding me! It's a rare to visit this place!_ He saw Field of Punishment from the outside and he winced. Not a good place. They passed Field of Asphodel. Then, Isles of Blessed is a good place, the idea of eternal paradise. When they passed by in Elysium (Elysian) Fields he noticed a guy standing, like he is waiting for something. He looked familiar.

"Luke? Luke Castellan, right?" He approached him.

When Luke turned around and saw Leo, he knew he is a demigod. "Do I know you?" asked Luke.

Leo grinned. "Primo hermano!"

"Who are you?" Luke ignored what this guy saying.

Leo cleared his throat. "Leo Valdez! The _awesome_," he emphasizes the word awesome, "cabin counselor of Hephaestus and the awesome commander of Argo 2!" Imagine like he is flexing his muscles and showing it. Yeah, get used to it. He is Leo Valdez.

"Oh." Luke said. He held out his hand. "Luke Castellan. Yeah, nice to meet you."

Leo took it and nodded, "Nice to meet you too, cousin."

They have an interesting conversation; Luke asked what happened in Camp Half-Blood. Leo fulfill him in long-short-explanation, sometimes, he is switching using other language. But, Luke ignored it. Then, out of the blue.

"Dude, it's just I'm confuse here." Said Leo.

"Yeah?"

"My dear cousin, you like Annabeth, right?"

Luke nodded and blushed. "But—"

"And. And. And you waste your damn precious time!" Leo snapped.

Luke tried to protest but got cut by Leo.

"Because you prefer dating your Great granpa Kronos with his evil plan."

"He-!" Luke tried to cut him.

"Don"t you dare to stop my speech!" He warned. "Do you even know how Great Grandma Rhea felt? That her evil husband is having an affair with a mortal! And this mortal is a guy! It's like a television show named 'My Husband's Lover**." (A/N: It's a Philippine evening drama program. The story is there was a married couple (boy and girl) but the guy have an affair with a guy. That's it. Peace out!)**

Luke looked at Leo like he switches using other language or a new head pop out in nowhere.

"I don't know how many years you love her." But, Leo is still on the roll.

"Oh, Gods! First, I love Annebeth and I know it's too late. Second, I didn't date Kronos." Luke defended his side.

"Yeah. I'm convinced." Leo stared at Luke.

"Shut up, Leo."

**A/N: Fast update! Need to make up with you guys. :D  
Uh, sorry for wrong grammar here or there. Enjoy! Peace out!**

Primo hermano means first cousin in Spanish. Thanks for translating Google. –patted Google-

**SummerSpirit18****, Thanks for suggestion! I like it! :D**

Like? Hate? I want to hear something from you.  
Thank you guys! :***

To those who Review-ed, Fav-ed, and Follow-ed, I love you all! Let me give you a hug! You big guy or gal. You! - hugged you! - Thank you so much! :)

**Date : 08/08/2013 o 08/26/2013**


	7. Travis

**Disclaimer: **Uncle Rick Riordan_owned_Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. I'm a random kid who likes/loves to write**. :]**

**A/N: **The Prophecy said : English is not my first language and I should warn you. Share my stuff and make you guys crack up a bit. Enjoy! Peace out!

**Seven : Travis**

Leo walked out of the boy's bathroom. He noticed his kleptomaniac cousin, slash, the cabin counselor of Hermes' Cabin, Travis Stoll. Travis is picking the lock on the camp store. He is quite busy. Leo approached him.

"I heard you like this chick, 'cuz?" Leo asked.

"Huh?" Travis didn't hear it clearly. He nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh! Oh!" Leo said excitedly. "It's Katie Gardner, right?" Leo paused and thought for a second. "She's the cabin counselor of Demeter, right?"

Travis stopped to what he is doing and turned around to see Leo. "What?!" He blushed. "NO!"

"Yeah, your reaction shows It. They said the denial means yes." Leo smirked. "And, my cousin Travis Stoll is _inloooooove_ with his Aunt, named, Katie Gardner."

Travis glared at him. "Quit calling me cousin!"

"Uh-huh."

"And. And. And what's up with Katie being my Aunt?"

Leo didn't speak because he noticed someone behind Travis. "Uh…"

Travis frowned at Leo. "Stop bothering me. I'm busy doing fun stuff!" Fun stuff for Hermes' kids is stealing, doing prank in the other campers and etc.

"_STOLL_!" Someone shrieked behind him.

Travis turned around and sees the Cabin counselor of Demeter. "Hey. Katie." He smiled sarcastically.

"You dare to do it, again!" She yelled.

"Uh-huh."

"I hate you! Get the hell out of here!" She stomped her feet on the ground.

"But Gardner I can't." Travis smiled softly.

"And why is that?"

"Because you are so…" And you know the conversation get somewhere and Leo stood there, watching the two throwing insults to each other, Katie's glare like a killer who wants to rip someone's face, she said something how immature Travis is, Travis stood there calm and reasons each other's side. Who give up first will lose.

Then the two paused for a second.

"I have enough a melodramatic Tratie scene today. You guys are awesome pairing." Leo said.

The two looked at Leo at scowled.

"Shut up, Leo!"

**A/N: Hi! Uh.. Um.. Surprise? I don't know what to say. I am so speechless.**

Like? Hate? I want to hear something from you.  
Thank you guys! :***

To those who Review-ed, Fav-ed, and Follow-ed, I love you all! Let me give you a hug! You big guy or gal. You! - hugged you! - Thank you so much! And I hope I didn't break any ribs. :)

**Date : 08.28.2013**


	8. Percy 03

**Disclaimer: **Uncle Rick Riordan_owned_Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. I'm a random kid who likes/loves to write**. :]**

**A/N: **The Prophecy said : English is not my first language and I should warn you. Share my stuff and make you guys crack up a bit. Enjoy! Peace out!

**Eight : Percy**

_From Chapter Four: WE BURN A METAL SHROUD  
of Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian._

I shuffled uneasily and pretended to go through some more reports. Technically, even on inspection, it was against camp rules for two campers to be . . . like, alone in a cabin. That rule had come up a lot when Silena and Beckendorf started dating. And I know some of you might be thinking, Aren't all demigods related on the godly side, and doesn't that make dating gross? But the thing is, the godly side of your family doesn't count, genetically speaking, since gods don't have DNA. A demigod would never think about dating someone who had the same godly parent. Like two kids from Athena cabin? No way. But a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus? They're not related. So it's no problem.

"_What if they are step siblings?" A conscience said._

Percy tilted his head. "Huh? Like I said they're not related." He answered.

_"Oh."_

"Err, who are you?" Percy asked.__

Leo cleared his throat and you can feel he grinned. "I'm the awesome Leo conscience version, Uncle!"

"Uncle?" Percy frowned. And he realized that Greek families are complicated and it'll give him a headache. And he knew this conscience will give it to him. "Shut up, conscience or Leo or whoever you are!"_  
_

**A/N: Hey! Yeah. I got ideas from book itself. Um.. Seriously, I don't have personal book series of PJ and HOO. It's sad. But, it's in my wish list to buy, someday. I need to stick in Ebook. So, yeah. That's it.**

I think I will be in Hiatus next month again. But I will keep writing my ideas in my Pooh notebook with my black ballpen (Sorry. It's a pun.). I will keep typing in my Android. Then, if I have given a chance to update, I will. I swear on the River Styx to that. *thunder shook*. So, watch out for it!

Like? Hate? I want to hear something from you.  
Thank you guys! :***

To those who Review-ed, Fav-ed, and Follow-ed, I love you all! Let me give you a hug! You big guy or gal. You! - hugged you! - Thank you so much! Good, No broken ribs. :)

**Date : 08.28.2013**


	9. Piper and Frank

**Disclaimer: **Uncle Rick Riordan_owned_Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. I'm a random kid who likes/loves to write**. :]**

**A/N: **The Prophecy said : English is not my first language and I should warn you. Share my stuff and make you guys crack up a bit. Enjoy! Peace out!

**Nine** **: Piper and Frank**

The Hepheastus cabin counselor, Leo Valdez, waiting patiently in dinning pavilion while he crossed his arms above his chest. _This is unbelievable! _He thought.

"Leo!" Then, he turned around when someone called his name.

There is his step sister, the Aphrodite's cabin counselor, Piper. All of the campers in Camp Half-Blood should wear the required orange shirt. As usual, everyday that's what everyone's wearing, except if you want to be fashionable. You can do your thing. She's wearing her orange camp shirt, pants and at her side hung her dagger called Katoptris. She can use her charmspeak very well. They are close and they care for each other like siblings do. She is one of the demigod who saved the world from Gaea's suckastic evil plan.

"Hey!" Behind and following Piper is his cousin, son of Mars and the centaurion of Fifth Cohort in Roman Camp called Camp Jupiter. His name is Frank Zhang. Well, Frank is an awesome guy (but Leo decided not to tell him that because Leo himself have more awesomeness than the others) and he have an special gift and a classified secret (and we won't dig any further information about that my dear readers). He is one of the Seven who saved the world from the mad great grand fathers (and mothers) with their evil sleeping Earth Mother, Gaea.

"You guys are late." He complained.

"Dude, we are doing important stuff when you told us to come here." Frank defended.

"Agreed." Piper nodded. "What is it this time, Leo?"

"Can we make it fast, cuz' Clarisse is going to kill me." Frank whispered the last part. His half sister, no, his half brothers and sisters in his (greek) father side are warfreak. _They are all mental and physical unstable._ He face palmed on that.

Piper looked at Frank. She knew that the big guy is having a hard time to adjust on Camp. "Spit it out!" She used charmspeak.

"Uh, did you know?" Leo obeyed and begin to talk.

"What?" Piper and Frank asked in unison.

"That your _mom_ and your _dad_, still cheating on my dad."

Both taken a back, realized what Leo just said and they recovered fast.

"Holy Mars Almighty!" Cursed under his breath and Hazel won't like it.

"Mom!" Piper said in disgust.

"Even in Roman way. They are still doing it on my dad." Leo added.

"Oh, Gods" Frank shook his head. "I- Oh, Gods." Frank is speechless.

"Ew!" Piper shrieked. "Venus!"

"And-" Leo want to add something more but got cut, again.

"Shut up, Leo!" Piper and Frank said in unison. They didn't know how to interact in their Godly parent in the near future.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's obvious but I can't help it. I tried my best even it can offend the characters, and the Gods. Where is the fun if I didn't take the risk. I hope it's worth! **

**Like? Hate? I want to hear something from you.  
Thank you guys! :*****

To those who Review-ed, Fav-ed, and Follow-ed, I love you all! Let me give you a hug! You big guy or gal. You! - hugged you! - Thank you so much! :)

**Date : 09152013**


End file.
